1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a farm implement and more specifically it relates to a multi-function implement system for providing a single implement that has a plurality of configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional farm implements have been in use for years. Conventional farm implements are typically pulled behind a vehicle such as a tractor. Examples of farm implements utilized include but are not limited to grader blades, box blades, rakes, chisel plows, row cultivators, aerators, dethatchers, pluggers, seeders, spikers and the like. While these farm implements are suitable for their intended purpose, a farmer must purchase each of the implements individually which can be expensive to purchase, expensive to maintain and require a significant amount of storage space.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved multi-function implement system for providing a single implement that has a plurality of configurations.